La langosta del amor
by ShowGirl92
Summary: Ultimo año en Hogwarts. Como despedida: fiesta de disfraces. ¿De qué ira el famoso Harry Potter? ¿Por qué a nadie le gustan las ideas de Dumbledore? ¿Quién es la langosta del amor? ¿Por qué es este un fic sin sentido y absolutamente ridículo? SLASH


**Disclaimer:** ni Harry Potter ni los personajes me pertenecen. La canción tampoco la he escrito yo (ya quisiera, ya).

**Pareja:** Drarry Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy (SLASH)

**Advertencias:** intento de humor, unas cuantas muertes, intento de acción, posibilidad de sufrir verguenza ajena y otros trastornos no identificados por ahora. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. SLASH (relación chico/chico). No es un songfic dado que la canción ni siquiera es una canción propiamente dicha.

**Notas del capítulo:** Noches de insomio. Esto se ha escrito prácticamente solo, y es jodidamente preocupante que pueda escribir chorradas como esta. Intento de humor. Solo necesitaba una excusa para poder escribir un fic en el que pudiera utlizar la canción que ya verás si decides seguir leyendo. No pretendo ofender a nadie con esto. Creo que es preocupante que mi primer Drarry sea tan absurdo, pero no he podido resistirme. Tengo otros fics más serios en proceso, I promise, pero son mucho más complicados de escribir. Por ahora este fic está terminado, pero tengo en mente una segunda parte para esta locura. Si os interesa que la termine, dejar review, sino, dejaré de escribir fics absurdos =S

**Cuando termineis de leer la historia, si es que aguantais esta locura hasta el final, pasaos por mi perfil y en el apartado de información de esta historia tengo dos links de imágenes relacionadas que podeis visitar si quereis. Una es la imagen real en la que me basé para el disfraz de Harry (advertencia: no apto para personas impresionables y/o sensibles). La otra y la más especial y genial de todas es un dibujo que me ha hecho _Seth Snape Malfoy_, de Draco y Harry juntos, con sus respectivos disfraces. El dibujo es simplemente genial, y le agradezco un montón que se haya molestado en hacerlo, así que si os pasais dejarle un comentario, que se lo merece ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>La langosta del amor<strong>

**One-Shot**

Maldita noche y maldito Dumbledore. Malditas sus ideas de lo que era la diversión. ¿Fiesta de disfraces? ¿No se le ocurría otra cosa mejor para terminar el año? Por favor, sería la despedida para todos los de séptimo, y en lugar de organizar una recepción como Dios manda, organiza una fiesta de disfraces. _Será una bonita noche para recordar_, dijo. _Será divertido_, añadió. No pareció notar las caras de horror que se extendían por todos los alumnos de séptimo. Quizás era hora de que se graduara las gafas. O a pesar de tener esa aura de santo, pasaba las noches planeando como torturar a los pobres estudiantes sin echar a perder su reputación en el intento. Preferiría que como regalo de despedida le dieran unos cuantos crucios, a tener que pasar por esa humillación. Tenía claro que si no hacía algo, no podría vivir con la vergüenza de aparecer disfrazado de... eso. Por lo menos no le había ido tan mal como a otros. No quería ni imaginar las portadas de El Profeta del día siguiente. El disfraz de Harry Potter en su Graduación. En letras bien grandes, visibles a cien metros de distancia. Y una foto bien grande debajo del titular. No harían falta descripciones, desgraciadamente las imágenes tienen la capacidad de hablar por sí solas.

Tenía el consuelo de que no iba a ser el único en ser humillado. Ya eran varios los estudiantes que planeaban una borrachera masiva. No por lo divertido que pudiera ser, ni mucho menos. Simplemente beber para olvidar hasta como se llamaban y poder sobrevivir a la noche con el orgullo más o menos intacto, dejando atrás los recuerdos. Otros, los más sanos, habían decidido obliviatearse entre ellos al terminar la velada. Podía tener sus ventajas, pero el principal inconveniente era que tu compañero se olvidara de obliviatearte una vez que tú habías cumplido con tu parte del trato. No muchos se arriesgarían.

Harry Potter no era un cobarde. Él enfrentaba sus problemas, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y si eso incluía ir a una fiesta de graduación, que así fuera. El último recuerdo que tendrían de él sus compañeros de colegio sería haber ido disfrazado de algo tan abominable, y podría sobrevivir con ello. Quizás no durante mucho tiempo, pero podría. Se consolaba pensando que no sería el único que haría el ridículo. Al menos tendría apoyo moral por parte de Ron y Hermione, que tenían que ir de conejo y zanahoria, respectivamente. A Neville le había tocado Chewaka. Hablando de sus respectivos disfraces, había encontrado algo de alivio en torturar a Neville de forma sutil sobre su disfraz.

—Vamos, Nev, ¿no sabes quién es Chewaka? —le dijo.

—Ni idea, ya sabes, yo y las cosas muggles no nos llevamos demasiado bien —el pobre parecía estar totalmente perdido. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o aterrorizado por el disfraz que le había tocado.

—No te preocupes, Chewaka mola. Deberías estar orgulloso de poder llevar un disfraz tan chulo. Ya quisiera yo...

—Sí, bueno, sinceramente, cualquier cosa es mejor que lo tuyo. Pero aún así no sé como debo sentirme, ya sabes, ¿es un buen disfraz o no? —desesperación en estado puro, rozando la histeria.

—Que sí, que es un buen disfraz. Todos quieren a Chewaka. Ya verás cuando te entreguen el disfraz. Es una pasada, serás la envidia de todos —por dentro estaba partiéndose de la risa. Que fácil era engañar a Neville, estaba deseando ver su cara cuando descubriera de que tenía que ir disfrazado. Valdría la pena esperar a verlo, aunque fuera el mismo momento en el que le fueran a entregar el suyo. De eso sí que no tenía ningunas ganas.

—¿Me envidias?

—No sabes cuanto —en eso no mentía. Maldito Neville, se aseguraría de pedirle la cámara a Colin y sacarle todas las fotos que pudiera. Luego le haría chantaje y asunto arreglado.

Sobre Dean y Seamus no tenía nada que decir. Ellos dos habían sido lo suficientemente listos como para huir del colegio. Por lo que sabía ahora vivían en una comuna hippie, sin intenciones de regresar jamás. No podía culparles.

El tiempo pasó rápido, de esa forma veloz y letal con la que ves pasar todo a cámara rápida a la espera de que ocurra algo desagradable. Era la noche de la graduación, y los disfraces esperaban en sus dormitorios, ignorantes del calvario por el que harían pasar a sus dueños.

Entró en el Gran Comedor. A pesar de que el disfraz no dejaba mucho de la cara a la vista, sus gafas le delataban. Los susurros no tardaron en aparecer. El suyo era, con diferencia, el disfraz más vergonzoso y horrible de todos. Por otro lado era uno de los más originales, pero eso no solucionaba nada. Debería haberse comprado otras gafas para esta ocasión. Demasiado tarde, tenía que haberlo pensado antes.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido. Desde el momento en el que se encontraron en la sala común con sus respectivos disfraces no habían parado de mirarse y sonrojarse de una manera un tanto inquietante. No tenía ni idea de lo que podrían estar haciendo ahora, pero prefería no averigurlo. Aún así le jodía que le hubieran dejado solo. Vaya mierda de amigos que tenía.

Divisó a Neville detrás de una columna, intentando esconderse. Se había pasado la tarde llorando, diciendo que prefería tirarse por la torre de astronomía a llevar esa cosa llena de pelos. Que tenía la piel sensible y si se ponía eso lo más probable era que terminara con la piel irritada. Que el disfraz olía raro y se iba a desmayar. Que quejica. Al final había bajado, como todos, cuando McGonagal les amenazó con hacerles repetir curso. Solo pensar en pasar otro año más allí, y que al final tuvieran que asistir a otra fiesta como esa fue suficiente amenaza como para que decidieran bajar y terminar con el sufrimiento cuanto antes. De esto les quedaría un trauma de por vida. ¿Quién les pagaría las terapias después de esto?

Dumbledore comenzó a hablar, soltando uno de esos discursos interminables y aburridos que nadie quería oír. Después recogieron sus diplomas. Fueron llamados uno por uno. Ahora ya no quedaba duda de que todos sabían quienes eran los demás. Cuando terminaron, la fiesta comenzó. La música empezó a sonar y apareció la comida y la bebida. Se entretuvo un momento hablando con algunos Hufflepuff, y después decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Subiría a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa, quemar el disfraz y esconderse bajo su cama para llorar hasta que muriera de deshidratación. No pudo hacerlo, porque de repente apareció Draco Malfoy en el escenario pidiendo un momento de atención. No todos los días se veía a una langosta rubia, así que decidió esperar a ver que pasaba.

—Damas y caballeros, monstruos, animales, cosas, pseudo-humanos y otros disfraces sin clasificación posible. Es el último año y no podía irme sin anunciar a todos los presentes que sufro por amor. Sí, yo también soy capaz de amar. No, Pansy, a ti no —Pansy Parkinson salió corriendo del salón, deshecha en lágrimas—. A ti, mi amor secreto, Harry Potter, te dedico esta canción —dicho esto, comenzó a sonar una extraña música, y Draco Malfoy empezó a cantar:

Te abrazo con mis pincitas

Susurro cosas bonitas

Quiero que me hagas hervir

Ojo, que es solo un decir

Me gusta mucho tu belleza

Cuando chupas mi cabeza

Ven conmigo bajo el mar

Aunque no puedas respirar

Mariscada de amor

Paella en mi corazón

Yo soy tu langostita

¿Quieres ser tú mi limón?

Mariscada de amor

Paella en mi corazón

Yo soy tu langostita

¿Quieres ser tú mi limón?

El silencio se hizo en todo el salón. Draco Malfoy seguía de pie en el escenario, y Harry Potter entre los alumnos, alucinado.

—Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan dulce, Malfoy, nunca, jamás me habían dedicado algo tan bonito —casi estaba llorando de felicidad.

—¿En serio? —Draco estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo—. ¿Ni siquiera aquel poema que te dedicó la comadrejilla?

—No te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, créeme.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, pero me ha costado mucho superar eso de "sapo en escabeche". Puede que odie a esa niña, pero he de reconocer que es toda una poeta.

—Oh, que va, tú eres mucho mejor.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, Potter? ¿Quieres ser tú mi limón?

—Sí, oh Dios, sí, me encantaría, mi langostita rubia.

Ambos felices, por haber encontrado a su media naranja, o en este caso particular, medio limón, se fundieron en un apasionado beso, húmedo e intenso. Por desgracia, todo lo bueno se acaba, y una gran explosión hizo que las puertas del salón explotaran, hiriendo a varios alumnos. Algo reticentes se separaron, y vieron a un Neville Longbottom corriendo desnudo; al parecer las llamas habían consumido el pelo de su disfraz de una forma rapidísima.

Lord Voldemort entró seguido por unos cuantos mortífagos, algunos de ellos impasibles, otros aguantándose la risa como podían, y Colagusano mirando todo con admiración.

—¿Dónde está Harry Potter? Acabemos con esto de una vez.

—Aquí estoy. Vamos, a ver si te atreves a hacer algo.

—¡No, Harry! No lo hagas —dijo un muy desesperado Draco—. Apenas llevamos unos minutos como novios, ¿y ya te quieres arriesgar a morir? ¿Tan poco me quieres?

—No es eso, mi cielo, el deber es el deber. No te preocupes, ese cabronazo no me puede hacer daño.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi limoncito! —gritó Draco, completamente histérico, al Señor Tenebroso—. Es mío y no te dejaré que le hagas nada, si le tocas un solo pelo te mato.

—Langostita, no te metas, no... —el Señor Tenebroso le interrumpió.

—¿Limoncito? Jajajaja, no me hagáis reír. ¿De que coño vas disfrazado, Potter?

—Pobre imbécil, ¿no es evidente? ¡Soy el hombre multi-pene! Y eso ya es más de lo que tú podrías llegar a aspirar jamás —el pobre Señor Tenebroso parecía abatido. Potter había metido el dedo en la llaga, al parecer, la nariz no era lo único que se le había caído al Señor Tenebroso.

—¡Basta! ¡Avada Kedavra!

El hechizo salió volando directamente hacia Harry, pero en el ultimo momento pasó Neville corriendo, quien no se había enterado de nada de lo que pasaba. La imperdonable le dio de lleno en el culo y cayó muerto al suelo.

—¡No! ¡Neville, mi peludo amigo, aún no era tu hora! Tú, has matado a mi Chewaka, ¡prepárate a morir! —la furia en los ojos de Harry fue suficiente para amedrentar un poco al Señor Tenebroso, que dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezándose con un trozo de madera de las puertas que habían explotado, y clavándoselo en el corazón. Comenzó a derretirse delante de todos los presentes, que lo miraban asqueados, o en el caso siempre particular de Colagusano, feliz de la vida.

—¡Sí! Ahora yo seré el próximo Señor Tenebroso, arrodillaos todos ante mí y nadie saldrá herido.

—Sí, claro, ¡y una mierda! —bramó Snape, que se transformó en murciélago para poder morderle. Nada más hincar los colmillos en su piel, cayó al suelo, probablemente envenenado. Snape había muerto.

Después fue el turno de Bellatrix, que no consentiría que Colagusano reclamara ese puesto. Se transformó en una Vulpes vulpes, o para quien no lo sepa, una zorra, en el sentido animal, por supuesto. Le mordió el culo, pero también acabó muerta. Empezó una encarnizada lucha mortífagos vs Colagusano, de la que salió vencedor nuestro famosa rata. Se acercó a la masa beige que una vez fue Lord Voldemort, para arrebatarle la varita y el colgante de la suerte que llevaba en el cuello con forma de corazón, pero nada más tocar la materia viscosa que una vez fue el hombre-serpiente, fue presa de una agonía terrible.

Este fue el fin de los mortífagos y de la era de oscuridad que asolaba el mundo. Ahora todo era paz y amor, armonía y libertad, en especial para Dean y Seamus, quienes nunca se enteraron de nada y no tuvieron que entrar en terapias para olvidar.

¿Y qué pasó con los protagonistas de nuestra historia? Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter viven felices, en algún lugar del mundo, puede que en el Sahara, puede que en otra dimensión cuyo portal se encuentre debajo de tu cama; donde se aman y son libres de llamarse el uno al otro "limón" o "limoncito", "langostita" y, cuando Draco está muy caliente, se le suele escapar "mi hombre multi-pene". Todavía guardan sus disfraces y suelen pasar las largas noches de invierno calentándose mutuamente y rememorando el magnífico día en que comenzaron su peculiar historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de la loca de la autora:<strong>

La canción es de Berto Romero, sí, el de Buenafuente (programa de televisión humorístico, de España). Adoro todas sus tonterías y soy fan de sus canciones ^^ ¿No es genial? ¡Pues deberiais escucharla!

Que nadie se ofenda por lo que digo de Chewaka, por favor, no es mi intención. Reconozco que no he visto todavía ninguna de las pelis de Star Wars, pero esto viene de hace algunos años, en las que un amigo totalmente fan se sorprendió de que yo todavía no me hubiera molestado en verlas, y que solo me sonaban Darth Vader y los robots. Él me dijo que para Halloween se vestiría de Luke, y que yo podía ir de Chewaka, lo que Harry le dice a Neville es practicamente igual a lo que mi imbécil amigo me dijo a mí. Y yo me lo creí. Por aquél entonces no entendí las risitas de mis amigos cuando me preguntaban de qué iba a disfrazarme en Halloween. Al final lo averigué y sobra decir que no fui con ese disfraz. También sobra decir lo que pasó con mi amigo, porque no quiero traumatzar aún más a mentes inocentes.

Sobre lo rápido que arde el pelo, es cierto. Lo juro. Y más si lleva laca, gomina, espuma o cualquier cosa de esas. Afortunadamente no es algo que me pasara a mí, pero pude verlo y fue increíble. Horrible, sí, pero también increíble. No sé si el pelo sintético arderá igual, pero no quiero comprobarlo. Supongo que no, así que asumamos que era pelo natural, y de ahí el olor raro. Pudieron haberlo sacado de los sobacos de Hagrid o algo así, argg, mejor no pensar en ello...

No sé si me queda algo más por explicar... Ah, sí, el disfraz multi-pene de Harry. Hace tiempo una amiga me pasó una imagen de un tío que iba disfrazado de polla gigante con un montón de pollas más pequeñitas sobresaliendo de todas partes. Es lo más bizarro que he visto nunca, y he visto muchas cosas raras. Creo que ya no me queda nada más que añadir.

Bueno, sí. Supongamos que Colagusano es alguien tan asqueroso que puede matarte con que solo le toques. Espero que se haya notado lo mucho que le odio.

Y lo de "Has matado a mi Chewaka, prepárate a morir", es algo así como una adaptación de "La princesa prometida", una película que me encanta. La frase original es algo así: "Me llamo Íñigo Montoya. Tú mataste a mi padre, prepárate a morir" ¡Me encanta! Siempre he querido utilizar esa frase, pero no hay muchas ocasiones en la vida real en las que se pueda decir eso, así que lo he cambiado un poco para utilizarlo aquí.

Después de este fic tan extraño, ¿merezco algún review? ^^


End file.
